


Under Clouded Eyes

by Beelzebumons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, eventual polyamory, possessive Sidon (not in an unhealthy way)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebumons/pseuds/Beelzebumons
Summary: After a rather long pause, the prince gives him a lopsided smile, followed by a slight wag of his tail. “Oh, my dear,” he begins, taking a deep breath. “It seems like we are both going through some kind of culture shock.”'What do you mean?' Link asks, cocking an eyebrow.“Well, you see… Us Zoras seem to be much more open about all this than Hylians are. I am not sure why it is, but… While all of us do enjoy private times with our lovers, it isn’t uncommon for us to want to show ourselves… Do you understand?”The entire upper part of Link’s body flushes red, and his ears droop at the implication. Still, he has to hear it clearly. 'You mean you… Fuck in public? It’s a Zora thing?'





	1. It's A Zora Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone!! God okay lemme explain, this thing was supposed to be just.....a sidlink one shot where they'd fuck in public, but i was having a hard time working on it so i asked for help in the coma baby server, and it became...this  
> Bazz joins the fun, and not for just one chapter. Yes this will be a series, i don't know exactly how many chapters there will be yet but i intend for this to be something i can work on whenever im sick of bigger projects that take most of my writing time these days lmao  
> Anyway, theres not gonna be a plot in this, just a bunch of chapters where sid/link/bazz fuck!! This first chapter is probably the horniest thing ive ever written so far so i hope you like it!!

**** ‘Not all the communal pools are made for sleeping.’

It’s what Link had heard in one of his conversations with Ledo, though he doesn’t remember much of the context of it. The Zora had said it with a smirk, something that had puzzled him, but for some reason he hadn’t asked any further questions.

One could wonder why he’s thinking back on that small tidbit of information now; Well, it’s the first time that Sidon takes him to one of the communal pools. Except… It’s a smaller one, a little further down the city than the others. It’s still surrounded by a few Zoras, who simply hang around or swim in the other pools nearby.

The two soak in the water for now, breathing in the cool air of the night. Link has already gotten used to the chilly water by now, seeing how much time he spends in it with his lover, enjoying his company. Tonight feels a little different, though; There’s a glint in Sidon’s eyes, a fluctuation in his pupils that resembles what Link gets to see when they share a passionate moment together. The prince swims at his side, eyeing him up and down every time he dives, and Link can feel the tension already. He knows he could take him to his quarters any moment from now, and really, he doesn’t mind. A nice fuck with his boyfriend will always be welcome.

But instead, Sidon swims closer. With gentle yet hungry hands, he grabs him by the hips, pulls him in and lets his eyes bore into the Hylian’s own. How cruel, Link thinks to himself - Sidon  _ knows  _ how much being handled like this turns him on. He’ll have to give him another talk about how it’s not necessary to give a hard-on to his boyfriend in  _ public _ .

For now, he’s not sure he wants to say anything. Who is he to interrupt the prince when he’s bending down, closing the distance between them until their lips meet? And before Link knows it, he’s pinned against the edge of the pool, his breath getting kissed away.

Not that Sidon’s never kissed him before - It’s rarely ever happened in public. Especially with that kind of immediate intensity,  _ Hylia;  _ He can feel the prince’s tongue licking at his lips, his teeth slightly biting at them while Link can only wiggle his legs underwater to try and keep himself afloat. But the suddenness of it all leaves him dizzy, and he doesn’t hesitate to accept it when Sidon angles his head to deepen the kiss.

What has gotten into him? A lot of people are still around, stealing glances in their direction every so often like they’re waiting for something. But the way he kisses him means much more than affection, and Link can already feel himself grow hot all over. Even the cool water doesn’t help.

When Sidon pulls away, Link takes his time to catch his breath. His lips are already swollen and red, and he rubs at the back of his neck before signing.

_ You’re wild today,  _ he signs, looking up at his prince with a reddened face.  _ It’s unlike you to kiss me like this in front of other people. _

Sidon keeps a bewildered expression for a few instants. He seems to realize something that Link doesn’t understand just yet; And soon, he throws his head back in a laugh, before wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Unlike me, you say?” He begins, his lips ghosting over the Hylian’s shivering neck. “It is true that you and I have only been together for two months. It seems like you still have much to learn about me.”

Link stares, frowning in confusion. Well, he has a point; But honestly, any more of this would’ve gotten Link riled up to the point that he would be begging him to take him to an isolated place. And now, he’s kissing at his  _ neck _ \- his lips wander, pressing themselves softly here and there before they reach the underside of his jaw.

Carefully, Link pushes him away only a few inches to allow him to sign.  _ Be careful,  _ he signs, steadying his breathing.  _ If you keep going like this, I’ll seriously get excited. _

“Well, is this not what you want?” Sidon asks, tilting his head to the side. He looks genuinely concerned, and Link can’t believe he has to explain him this.

_ There are people around!  _ The Hylian signs hurriedly, looking left and right only to notice that  _ yes,  _ there are still many Zoras hanging around the pools, and some of them are staring.  _ Do you really think they want to see us like this? _

After a rather long pause, the prince gives him a lopsided smile, followed by a slight wag of his tail. “Oh, my dear,” he begins, taking a deep breath. “It seems like we are both going through some kind of culture shock.”

_ What do you mean?  _ Link asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, you see… Us Zoras seem to be much more open about all this than Hylians are. I am not sure why it is, but… While all of us do enjoy private times with our lovers, it isn’t uncommon for us to want to show ourselves… Do you understand?”

The entire upper part of Link’s body flushes red, and his ears droop at the implication. Still, he has to hear it clearly.  _ You mean you… Fuck in public? It’s a Zora thing? _

“I would not have spoken so crudely, but you seem to get the idea.”

_ And as a prince, this doesn’t damage your reputation? _

“Of course not, Link!” Sidon puts a hand to his chest, almost offended. “This is entirely natural. As long as only adults are present, why would it be considered shameful?”

Link lets out a bitter laugh as he remembers the number of times he was shamed for sleeping around by his Hylian peers.  _ You’d be surprised,  _ he signs, averting his eyes and squeezing his thighs together.

“Either way, my love,” the prince starts again, caressing his cheek and placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead. “I understand if you are not comfortable with such a notion. I will not step over your boundaries.”

Link thinks to himself for a moment. Well, he  _ does _ have some kind of fetish that involves the risk of getting caught during the act, but... This is completely different. Here, the prince could be just the same as usual, and any of the Zoras nearby could watch as they wished. If they are as open as Sidon says, Link could let himself get ravished, feeling the eyes of all these people right onto him -

His gut wrenches at the thought. How would they react? Would they even care that much? He finds himself growing more and more curious. After all, if he’s going to spend more and more time in the domain, he might as well get accustomed to the culture, right?

And as Sidon hugs him tightly, Link pokes at his collarbone with a finger to catch his attention.

“What is it, my love?” The prince murmurs as he pulls back, his eyes soft and full of affection. But it’s more than this, that Link wants from him tonight.

_ I just wanted to tell you,  _ he begins, his face warming up.  _ I… don’t mind trying. _

Sidon blinks, his pupils twitching. He clearly tries to fight off the smile, as though he had misread the Hylian’s signing. “Trying- uh… You mean, what I just suggested?”

_ I’ve never done this in front of people before, _ Link signs, avoiding the mention that he was caught a few times in the middle of sex in strange places. That doesn’t count - it was  _ involuntary _ .

_ But if you say no one will mind us doing that here, I’m willing to try it out. You’ve satisfied a lot of my fantasies, it’s only natural that I return the favor, right? _

There’s a pause as Sidon looks at him in mild shock, his tail giving the slightest wag, though he rapidly conceals it. “I do not wish for you to feel forced, Link, truly,” he murmurs with a sheepish laugh. “You see- I do like what you suggest, and you do not owe me anything in return.”

If Link were standing up, he would most likely stomp in frustration. Sidon had always been overly thoughtful, always asking if everything was alright each times he would rail the Hylian - as if Link hadn’t begged for it.

_ You don’t understand,  _ he signs, shaking his head as he heaves a sigh.  _ I want to try it. The more I think about it, the more excited I get, so please- _

Before he can finish, the prince grabs at his chin, pulling him in for another heated kiss. Link can’t help but hum into it, his hands reaching for the prince’s chest with eagerness. Yes, he  _ loves  _ it that way; He wants more, and if the others want to watch, he’ll make sure that they enjoy the sight.

His legs quickly wrap themselves around Sidon’s hips, trapping him where he wants him. The kiss grows insistent, almost overwhelming when Link’s body jumps in excitement, his nails digging into the prince’s scales.

Much too soon, he pulls away, but the disappointment doesn’t last long - Sidon traps his jaw between two slender fingers again, his golden eyes boring into his own. That stare alone could reduce Link to a breathy mess, and he gladly indulges in it, biting down on his bottom lip.

“I was going to take things slow,” Sidon purrs, teeth flashing into a lascivious grin. “But you seem to want it another way.” The way he speaks has Link shivering, his hips subconsciously rocking against him.

He takes some time to look around, finding that more eyes are on him, watching his every movement with satisfied attention. In the crowd, he can notice people he knows; Bazz, Ledo, Gruve, to name a few. It sends a spark to his body that travels right to his hardening cock, letting the prince know that roughness is exactly what he wants.

“Let me bring you out of the water, my love,” Sidon whispers into his reddened ear, “so everyone can see everything I’m going to do to you.”

To that, Link nods vigorously as he lets himself be taken away from their spot. Sidon pushes him to the edge of the pool so that the Hylian lies there, the upper-half of his body flushed red as he rests his head onto the wet floor. Another quick glance around has him registering just how much everyone around seems to enjoy the sight of him getting handled like this, ready to be used. His eyes find Gruve’s own, noticing how the blue Zora bites at his claw in envy, and Link can’t help but induce it even more by spreading his legs.

Honestly, he didn’t think he’d get used to the idea so fast, but the situation is just  _ delicious.  _ Now, the prince hovers above him, pressing a few more kisses against the glistening skin of his neck, his hand reaching for the space between his lover’s parted legs and palming his length through his underwear.

Link lets out a pleased hum in response, his eyes directing themselves towards the ones watching. He didn’t think Bazz to be into that sort of things, but the stare he gives is one that Link wants to attract even more, just to see what it would lead to.

“Let us show them who you belong to,” Sidon utters, catching Link completely off-guard and managing to make him let out an eager sound. If this is what Sidon wants, Link will gladly play his game; Yes, if other Zoras want to fuck him, they’ll have to be satisfied with just  _ watching _ .

Sidon’s hand movements grow a little more insistent as he feels Link’s clothed length in his hand, rubbing a thumb across the tip to have his body jumping in surprise. The Hylian accompanies it with a moan, closing his eyes as an excited chuckle escapes him.

“You like it, don’t you?” Sidon whispers against his neck, his teeth tantalizingly ghosting over his fresh scars from the previous night. “They all wish so badly that they could join. You’re absolutely wonderful to look at, my dear,” he adds, using his free hand to slide it between his own thighs, working on his slit as it already parts.

Link has to look down, drinking in the sight as his lover’s cocks slowly push out of his body, humming at their size once again. He’s gotten quite used to it, but it still leaves him breathless, wanting more as soon as Sidon can give it.

When the Hylian reaches for the string of his underwear, Sidon stops him with a gentle hand. A little confused, Link looks up, and  _ Goddesses _ if that stare doesn’t mean that he’ll do just the dirtiest things to him, he doesn’t know what it is. He most likely won’t even have to beg, seeing how eager his prince is to make a show of it all.

“Wait just a bit, my sweet Link,” Sidon says, crawling closer to him, until his cocks are settled right against Link’s own. A sharp gasp leaves the Hylian when he feels the slight friction, his legs instinctively spreading to give him more room to move. It’s Sidon’s turn to let his gaze wander to the crowd, his teeth showing in a smirk that has a few of their spectators’ legs wobbling.

Soon, he adds a little more pressure. He slides his cocks against the fabric, and Link can feel his own twitching from it. He bites at his own finger as he watches it all, feeling himself ache for it with every roll of the prince’s hips. It’s when they start leaking precum all over him that he loses himself in it all; He thrusts his hips upwards to gain a little more friction than what Sidon is willing to offer for now, something that has the other man grunting in pleasure.

Chattering has begun to make itself heard by now, and Link’s pointed ears perk up in attention. It’s hard to hear all that’s being said, but he can pick up on certain words;  _ So cute,  _ one of them says,  _ I want to have his pretty lips around me,  _ another one adds, and it only helps in making Link feel all the more wanted. Truly, he feels like he’s discovering himself all over again.

He could even start getting dizzy from it all. With a trembling sigh, he pushes up once more, bringing his hands up to sign all the while.  _ Are you going to fuck me in front of them all?  _ He asks, completely breathless.  _ Show them how good I am at taking your cock. _

Sidon’s pupils spread until they nearly consume his irises. Link knows just how easily he can rile him up with a few nicely placed words, and he won’t hesitate to use this to his advantage even now, when all eyes are settled on him. As his prince gives another sweet roll of his hips, Link throws his head back, his teeth digging into his lower lip,  _ hard _ .

“I may have an idea, my love,” Sidon whispers to him, lowly enough that the spectators won’t hear. “Why don’t you pick someone to come watch a little closer?”

The suggestion sends a jolt of arousal through his entire body. It leaves him unsure at first, though it doesn’t take long for him to truly consider it, as he looks around them to find someone to invite. His eyes drag themselves across the crowd until they land on Bazz, who stares ravenously at the two.

The Hylian points to him, locking his eyes with his own. It’s something that has the black Zora tilt his head in question before Sidon’s head shoots up, licking at his lips.

“Bazz,” he calls out to him, making an inviting gesture. “Will you please bring the lubricant over to us? I believe there is a small bottle of it in the cabinet over there.”

To that, the guard captain straightens himself. “Yes, my Lord,” he stutters, stepping to the cabinet in question and slowly opening its doors. Sure enough, the bottle is there; He brings it to the couple, gently placing it into Link’s extended hand. His mouth is obviously dry from the sight, and before he can stand back up to go back to his original spot, Sidon stops him.

“Wait, Bazz,” he begins, prompting him to come closer once again. “Don’t you want to get a closer look? I am sure you would enjoy it. Link picked you for that reason.”

The shorter Zora gulps, obviously taken aback by the request. “Certainly,” he replies rather formally, and the trembling in his voice has Link shuddering. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about Bazz joining their fun before, although he had never really mentioned it to Sidon. It’s a dream come true.

“What would you like me to do?” He asks then, kneeling to their side while Sidon considers it for a moment.

After a hum, he helps Link up, his gaze piercing Bazz’s own all the while. “I want you to lie down right here,” he begins, to which Bazz already seems to grow eager. “Link will bend over you while I fuck him.”

“Oh-” Bazz glances at Link while the Hylian looks to him through half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving in an impatient breath. “I… I see. Will I be allowed to touch, as well?”

Sidon’s reply comes instantly. “No, you will not.”

It’s something that rather surprises Link, and slightly disappoints him, but the way Bazz’s face flushes has him realizing that perhaps, this is exactly what the black Zora wants. Perhaps another time, he thinks to himself.

While they shift around, it’s Bazz’s turn to lie onto the marbled floor, his elbows propping him up as he watches Link positioning himself above him. The Hylian wastes no time coating his fingers with the lubricating elixir, finding the envious and jealous stares of the other Zoras around. He’s hard as a rock at this point, and oh, how relieving it is to finally pull his underwear down to free his body completely. It feels almost surreal to be able to do this - it would be completely frowned upon in any other part of Hyrule. He’s pretty sure he’s landed in paradise, by spending more and more time in Zora’s domain.

With a relaxed movement, Link bends himself until one of his hands supports him up, as his face finds itself right in front of Bazz’s own. The black Zora’s hungry stare could have the Hylian melting right then and there.

Sidon kneels right behind Link, waiting patiently for him to prepare himself. The Hylian’s hand travels back, his slick fingers reaching for his hole before he starts by gently rubbing circles around it.

He lets out a pleased sigh, his legs already trembling with the sensation. He only closes his eyes for a few seconds before looking down at the other Zora once again, smiling at him through it all. When Link looks around, he notices that some other Zoras have sat down, teasing themselves as they watch. They keep a distance still, and Link wonders if it’s a certain rule they have to follow, to only come closer if the prince asks them to.

“Good, my love,” Sidon murmurs against his fluttering ear, glancing at Bazz as well. “Show him how lucky he is to be under you. I want him to be dreaming about this for days.”

Link nods vigorously, working himself open with a first finger. Sidon’s voice always does wonders carrying him into a sweet vertigo, and he can tell it affects Bazz just as much, if the way his fingers twitch is anything to go by. He can understand that the frustration itself is enough to turn him on; As he looks down, the Hylian notices that the dark Zora’s slit is already parting, despite how hard he seems to fight it.

“Do you wish you were in my place, Bazz?” Sidon asks him, placing one of his hand onto Link’s shoulder and holding possessively. “Would you like him to ride you?”

Bazz wets his lips, his hips subconsciously rocking up while making sure that he doesn’t touch Link still - he’s still not allowed, and he knows it very well. “There is nothing I want more, my Lord,” he finally utters, to which Link sighs in satisfaction. It prompts him to thrust his fingers inside, clenching around them while Bazz clearly combats the urge to grab at his hips.

“Perhaps if you are good this time,” the prince starts again, his hand dragging itself down Link’s back until it reaches one of his cheeks. “We might consider it.”

He grabs at it with hunger, bending down to let his teeth graze at his lover’s neck. Yes, this is exactly what Link wants; for Sidon to mark him in front of everyone, until he’s a whimpering mess. With a gentle warning, the prince’s teeth slowly sink into his flesh, biting down and glaring at his spectators.

It’s the way he warns them that Link is  _ his _ , no matter how much they share to them. A dragged out moan escapes the Hylian’s lips as he quivers, forgetting for a split second that they would all remember this, and that looking any of them in the eyes from now on would be… something else. He’s not sure he knows at the moment, but he’s not sure he gives a shit either.

Bazz gasps under him, throat hitching at the sound. Yes, that’s the reaction Link wants to obtain. A growl resonates into Sidon’s chest, and Link makes sure to back against him, feeling the tall Zora’s cocks dripping onto his back and down on his ass.

With that, Sidon’s teeth unfortunately leave him, but Link can’t complain, especially when he hears the next string of words that the prince says aloud. “Your taste will drive me mad,” he begins, pressing his lengths against his lover. His fingers reach for the fresh bite mark, tip tracing the circular pattern and feeling the way the other man shudders. “Are you almost ready, my dearest one?”

Link nods to this, his fingers working him still, but he relaxes with every second. With an intensity that can be felt through the entire room, he stares at the other man under him, right into his eyes; Honestly, he could get completely drunk off of this situation.

“Fuck him and make him scream,” a spectator’s voice comes out from the crowd, and Link can’t seem to find the source of it. It doesn’t matter much, honestly; Now, all he wants is for his lover to be inside him, to treat him like his toy for everyone else’s enjoyment. Sidon doesn’t respond to the voice, however, but he’s not indifferent to the moment Link takes his own fingers out of himself, moving lasciviously until his hole finds the tip of one of the prince’s cocks.

“ _ Goddesses _ ,” Sidon whispers, sharp fang biting down his lower lip. “That’s it, my darling. Take me like you always do, and make sure Bazz enjoys it,” he adds, and Link is already groaning as soon as his lover slowly enters him. He feels himself stretching around him, and it feels even  _ better  _ than usual; Perhaps it’s the added sensation of so many lecherous stares focused on him, and now, he knows that he’s going to want this again.

Bazz looks up in amazement, his gaze flickering between the Hylian and the Zora prince. It takes a lot of efforts for Link to look down, but he doesn’t regret it - the black Zora’s cocks have emerged from his slit, dripping with precum already and begging for attention that none of the two will deliver. Surprisingly enough, it brings Link an immense satisfaction to watch him breathing slowly under him, forced to stay still while the Hylian experiences all the pleasure denied to the other man.

“You look amazing,” Bazz dares to whisper, his hand reaching for his own cocks. After all, the rules didn’t state that he couldn’t touch  _ himself _ . “Does it feel good?”

Link nods quickly in response, a shiver running across his entire body when Sidon is entirely inside him. He would utter his name if he could speak, but the way his voice breaks into a needy moan is enough for Sidon to understand what he wants.

“I would love to fuck you too,” Bazz says, dangerously approaching his ear, though he still avoids any form of physical contact. He’s obviously flustered despite the words he uses, and it only helps in making Link feel like begging for more. “Let me hear your pretty voice again, please?”

At his request, Link doesn’t need to do much - his prince pulls out, almost leaving him only to enter him again, faster, harder.

“Ah!” His moan escapes him as it rolls off his tongue, his legs so wobbly that they could give out. He would bend down to lay against Bazz’s chest, but once again, there are rules they must stick to, so he will have to endure it.

“Fuck-” Sidon accidentally curses as he slams into him, then sucks the air through his teeth. “Perfect, you’re  _ perfect, _ ” he breathes out loud enough for everyone to hear, and at this point, Link can hardly concentrate on anything else. The praise sends his thoughts flying as he finds himself completely submitted to his lover. He can’t speak, neither can he sign like this, but the way his voice sings is enough for the two Zoras to understand how much he enjoys being ravished that way.

“He’s so tight, Bazz,” Sidon utters as he bends down, facing him from above Link. “Ah, do you like this?”

The black Zora can’t help but gulp in the sweltering air, letting himself be swallowed up by his golden eyes. “I love it, my Lord,” he utters through his teeth, grasping at his own cocks to give a few initial strokes. “May I ask you to fuck him harder?”

Honestly, Link could kiss him for requesting the things he can’t sign while he still supports himself up. He nods in the prince’s stead, as he knows Sidon can’t refuse this; The prince’s fingers tangle themselves with his hair, yanking his head back as he does just what Bazz asked.

Link is a noisy mess at this point; His moans resonate through the room, into everyone’s ears. If there’s one thing he’s sure of, it’s that he sounds _ delightful,  _ when his darling pounds into him. He can quickly notice how some of the spectators have begun to engage in their own activities, riled up by the main scene unveiling under their eyes. He watches for a few seconds as another Zora grabs at Gruve from behind, playing with his slit while his other hand is hiding his eyes.

He knows that he needs to keep focusing on Bazz, however, and he does just that. The shorter Zora breathes heavily as he jerks himself off, still sticking to the rule of not putting his hands on Link. Sidon shows his appreciation with a low hum, his hips slamming against Link’s ass in rhythmic movements, drawing the air out of his mouth by tugging at his hair with a little more insistence.

Now, the Hylian feels the need to reach for his own cock - he strokes himself to add another sensation, making him believe for a moment that he’s too far gone to ever descend from this high. He can feel himself leaking all over his own hand, possibly dripping right on Bazz’s abdomen as well; He can’t really tell at the moment, but judging by the blissful expression on the Zora’s face, he must be right.

And Sidon hits just right where it feels the best. It’s easy for him, seeing how large he is, and he never fails to turn Link into an oversensitive mush. He clenches around him, eliciting a groan that he wants to hear again and again; And so he grinds onto him, rolling his hips around while Sidon’s grip on his hair tightens.

“Oh, Link-” His words come out with a grunt, “will you let me come inside you and fill you up? I’m sure everyone would love the sight,” he speaks, and honestly, he doesn’t even need to ask. All Link wants is to be used and finished like his whore at this point. He nods to him several times to make sure his prince sees it, and he looks down at Bazz’s own cocks, watching the way he pumps his hand up and down to relieve the frustration.

“I’m going to come soon,” the black Zora utters, and Link replies with a smile. He wants to see it. He keeps his eyes focused on him, prompting him to go faster, to lose himself while Link is getting fucked right in front of his stare. Goddesses, this is so hot that the Hylian could faint.

However, it’s Link who rises faster than the other two; The entire scene brings him pleasure, and he’s not sure he can take it for much longer. He strokes himself through it all, crying out every time Sidon hits his sweet spot, voice raising in pitch as the seconds go. Soon, he can feel his legs shaking, his vision blurring as his mouth hangs; The entire room hears him as he comes, reaching his peak as the bliss washes over him like an ocean wave. His release drips right onto Bazz, pooling near his slit, something that has the dark Zora’s pupils flaring in enraptured surprise.

It doesn’t take long for him to come undone either. With his head throwing itself back, he lets out a groan, his hand squeezing at his cocks as it sprays right onto Link’s abdomen, painting the Hylian pretty stripes that he believes he’ll remember forever.

Sidon can’t quite see it, but he  _ knows.  _ And so, with a full stop of his movements, he bends over to face Bazz a little closer, a glare boring right through him. The black Zora’s tail curls up in guilt before the prince even speaks, after the few seconds he was allowed to bask in the afterglow.

“Clean it up,” Sidon utters pointing to the mess he’s made on  _ his  _ lover. Link is a little too lightheaded to register it all, but if he weren’t so exhausted, he’d get hard again. His possessiveness makes him feel loved, desired, and it feels like a fucking  _ dream _ .

Bazz nods obediently, bringing his hand forward and finally allowing himself to touch Link, even if it’s only to gather his own come onto his fingers to remove it all. He savors the moment with bated breath, gasping when Sidon starts moving again, his thrusts hard enough to have Link’s body bounce forward with each one.

The black Zora still manages to clean most of it, licking it clean off his fingers. Link watches him through it all, completely fucked out, still moaning when Sidon finally fills him up with a groan, warmth spraying inside of him and dripping out of his hole before the prince even pulls out.

Goddesses, he can’t believe what just happened, but it’ll be stuck in his mind for the longest time.

“You were wonderful, my dear,” Sidon gently murmurs to Link as he pulls out of him with carefulness. It drips out even more now that he’s out, and some of it even lands on the other Zora under them, right onto one of his thighs.

“Hylia have mercy,” Bazz quietly mutters, unable to find the strength to sit back up. His two partners are moving away, however, much to his chagrin.

Now that Link looks around, he notices that most Zoras are busy attending to their own needs, their attention almost completely turned away from the three. He can’t help but feel extremely flattered that their show riled them up so much, even those who were complete strangers.

_ Next time, we should let him do a little more work,  _ Link suggests to his lover, something that has Sidon smiling softly. Truly, the Hylian would  _ love  _ to have him with them once again, perhaps as soon as possible.

“Yes, of course,” Sidon replies, placing a gentle kiss on Link’s forehead. “After all, he’s done so good today, it would be a shame to not reward him for it all.”

Link’s shoulders jolt at the thought, and he watches as the black Zora is rendered almost immobile, breathing heavy without a word.

“If you’d like, you can see to the other Zoras around us,” Sidon whispers, and Link’s ears perk up instantly. “I can tell that you’ve been wanting to use your mouth.”

Link can hardly believe what his lover just suggested, but how can he say no to that?

With a newfound enthusiasm, he crawls to Ledo who sits a little further, wetting his lips.

He decides that tonight, he’ll please as many of them as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy lemme know what you think ;) also if you have any suggestions of what youd like to see in the upcoming chapters, im totally open. Once again this is just a fun thing to work on when im tired of the rest lmao


	2. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after this, the two had promised something; a reward of some kind. They hadn’t specified what it would be exactly, but the black Zora couldn’t help but fantasize about it every single time his thoughts would stray away from his grasp. Truth be told, he hadn’t been able to take this delicious night out of his mind ever since, imagining that this time he would participate.
> 
> And he still doesn’t realize it’s happening until his head is thrown back, his scales exposed for Link and Sidon to press lascivious kisses at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup everyone its been a while!!! Here's a christmas update! I HOPE U LIKE IT!!  
> Also sorry for not updating often lately!! been working really art on gift art for christmas as well as my new sidlink project-------- i write everyday but not all of it can be posted yet rip  
> so enjoy this in the meantime! ill try to update initialize me and pretty visitor soon too!

****It had been difficult for Bazz to forget that night, when many zoras had gathered around the communal pools to watch a show that had been entirely unexpected.

Unexpected, but greatly enjoyed nonetheless. While Bazz hadn’t been able to let his hands wander at all, he’d been so close to something exquisite - right under the Hylian champion as he was ravished by the Zora prince, permitted to do nothing but watch and touch himself. The frustration had been immense at the time, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t liked it.

Some time after this, the two had promised something; a reward of some kind. They hadn’t specified what it would be exactly, but the black Zora couldn’t help but fantasize about it every single time his thoughts would stray away from his grasp. Truth be told, he hadn’t been able to take this delicious night out of his mind ever since, imagining that this time he would participate.

And he still doesn’t realize it’s happening until his head is thrown back, his scales exposed for Link and Sidon to press lascivious kisses at.

They’d invited him inside Sidon’s quarters this time, offering themselves a bit more privacy than they would’ve gotten in the communal pool - and honestly, Bazz isn’t going to protest it. By only being surrounded by the two of them, he doesn’t feel like he needs to restrain himself anymore.

That is, unless they decide that he has to stay still again.

A quiet whimper parts Bazz’s lips when the sensation of Sidon’s sharp teeth grazing his neck reaches his senses. With a heavy hand, the prince pins him against the backrest of the ornate sofa. His claws nearly dig into his chest, the pricking sensation sparking an intense desire within the black Zora. It only grows more when Link’s mouth is there too, on the other side, kissing up until he reaches the underside of his jaw.

“You had been waiting for this for some time, I can tell,” Sidon utters to him, his monstrous size all the more enticing now that he’s finally decided to touch him. Of course, even if Bazz’s cocks haven’t quite emerged out of his slit yet, the prince’s senses are acute enough to pick up on his arousal. And for some reason, just these words have the shorter Zora trembling under his hand.

“Yes, my Lord,” Bazz replies obediently, the sound resonating in his throat. It only hitches again when the prince’s large hand slowly slides down, dragging itself across his torso.

Link’s attention focuses elsewhere, for now - when his lips leave his neck, he kneels up onto the sofa to find himself eye-to-eye with him.

Hylian eyes are quite different from Zoras’, but Bazz can still notice the way his pupils engorge, swallowing the piercing blue of his irises. With an eager sigh, Link grabs at his chin, guiding his head towards his to capture him into a languid kiss.

Oh, Goddesses - he doesn’t know if it really should be like this, but he can feel his slit swelling from just this. He hopes it’s barely noticeable, because he’d expected that he’d need at least a little more to get riled up, but he’ll admit, the wait had been excruciatingly long. Perhaps that was why. Link’s mouth comes back to him, impatient and hungry as he catches the Zora’s bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away.

In the meantime, Sidon’s hand finally reaches what seems to be its destination; Bazz’s inner thigh, tantalizingly close to his arousal. He already knows that the prince won’t touch him there just yet - teasing seems to be something he’s into, but the black Zora isn’t going to complain in the slightest.

Link breathes out a chuckle as he looks at the situation down below, fiddling with his belt buckle to loosen his pants around his waist before pulling them down completely. Hurriedly, he moves back to his initial position, locking his lips with Bazz’s again and closing the distance between their bodies.

The Hylian is warm, incredibly so. Bazz doesn’t even need to caress him to realize this; but as Link licks at his lips, he realizes he really wants to.

When Link pulls away, his shiny eyes focus on him, on his very existence - and the black Zora feels himself melting. He hadn’t allowed himself to let his hands move up until now, but his two partners hadn’t forbidden it either, unlike last time.

So slowly, he lifts his hand, reaching for Link’s hips and resting there. It has the Hylian breathing out a sound of surprise, or excitement, Bazz isn’t sure - so he looks up, expecting the Hylian to gesture whatever response he has to his careful advances.

And Link gives a smile, accompanied with a nod of agreement.

“You may touch him, Bazz,” Sidon murmurs against the guard captain’s scales, the warmth of his voice causing him to crane his head back again to give more room to his meandering lips. “He’s also yours, tonight.”

The black Zora shivers at the thought, but he doesn’t waste much time. His curious hand moves from Link’s hip to his abdomen, his fingers finding themselves stuck by the string of his underwear. He listens closely for each noise that comes out of the Hylian’s mouth, noting whether or not whatever he does is pleasurable, but he doesn’t need to know much about Hylians to be certain that this isn’t enough.

So his hand slides lower, accompanied by the other man’s light, excited hums, until he palms at his cock through the clothing.

He wants to focus, but the way Sidon’s thumb traces a lengthy line across his slit has the black Zora shuddering. He looks down for an instant only to realize that the prince’s is closing the distance between his fingers and his arousal, until two of them are settled there, gently pressing inside the small space between his parted scales.

“Ah-” His voice comes in a stutter, his composure faltering even more now that his prince’s slender digits are there, massaging him carefully. With a slow turn of his head, Bazz looks to Link again, savoring the sight when the Hylian bucks his hips against his hand.

“Do you like this?” Sidon asks him, his hand sliding to the back of his neck to have him look at his piercing, golden eyes. “Do you want more?”

Of course Bazz wants more - just hearing this has his legs twitching, his hand giving a light squeeze around Link’s cock. “Yes,” he answers, sucking the air through his teeth when Sidon’s fingers push themselves a bit further against the wet flesh beneath his scales.  

He’s almost losing his mind already. Especially when Link’s shallow breathing comes closer to him, tempting him to do more; and Bazz decides to try. With an unsure hand, he slides under the Hylian’s clothing, reaching his hardened cock and wrapping his fingers around it.

Link’s back arches slightly at the sensation of the guard captain’s thumb playing at the tip, smearing the precum down his length to slick it up. With Sidon working on him, it’s difficult to concentrate - even more so when his digits gently spread his slit open, and Bazz can feel his own lengths emerging and growing hard as rocks.

The prince’s fingers leave him, tracing the outline of it with a thumb when Bazz’s disappointment pinches his voice. Why would he stop, right when things are getting so heated?

What surprises him even more is the way Link pulls back, gently drawing the Zora’s hand away from him as he takes his time to breathe. His fingers tug at the string of his underwear as he pulls it down, revealing his erection and freeing it from the restraints of the fabric.

 _Sidon,_ he signs, turning to his lover with a eager hiss. _Can I suck him off?_

Bazz’s entire body nearly falls to bits when he reads his Hylian partner’s gestures, tail audibly hitting against the backrest of the sofa as it wags uncontrollably. His eyes dart between Link’s lips and Sidon’s expression, which grows softer as he lets out a chuckle.

“Of course you can, my love,” he breathes, his hand once again feeling up the black Zora’s chest, fingers pressing against the pale scales over his pectorals. “Bazz, do you want it?”

He’s dreamed about it for much too long to even _want_ to deny it. “Yes,” he utters with a slow nod, which is just what the Hylian needs to get off the couch and kneel in front of him.

Bazz looks down, finding the captivating sight of the other man between his legs, eyes traveling across his lengths. The Zora finds that his hunger for it is what makes his legs subconsciously part, his heart hammering against is ribcage when Sidon watches attentively.

When it’s just _their_ eyes on him, everything is a lot more enticing, Bazz realizes - especially when Link’s digits rest at the base of one of his cocks, rubbing at the soft, reddened flesh around it.

“Say please,” Sidon orders him, his voice silky yet sharpened by his carnal longing, lifting his chin between two fingers. “You wouldn’t want me to change my mind, would you?”

“No, my Lord,” the black Zora instantly utters in response, shaking his head. Carefully, he lets a hand reach Link’s face, pushing a few strands of hair away from his face. For a moment, he admires his ravenous stare, his parted lips so, _so_ close to his lengths, and he can’t help but bite at his bottom lip.

“Please, Link,” the guard captain begs, wishing that he could tug Link towards him, to push himself into his mouth; but it seems like he’ll have to keep a certain composure this time, if he wants to be attended to.

Right now, he doesn’t seem to need to do such a thing, however. Just this was enough to have the Hylian moving forward, his lips softly kissing at his shaft. Bazz’s entire body nearly jumps at the feeling of it, his two cocks twitching in pure eagerness. He can feel Sidon’s eyes lingering on him as well, something that makes it all the more interesting, all because he wonders what the prince will do then.

A mess of scenarios jump to Bazz’s mind as he passes a hand through Link’s hair, ruining his tightly tied ponytail by passing his fingers through. His innermost, burning desires bring him to tug a little, relishing in the Hylian’s expression when Bazz realizes how much he enjoys the roughness.

With a chuckle, Link parts his lips, his tongue rolling against him in a hungry swipe. It starts at the base at first, as the Hylian licks up the precum that had leaked, until he moves to the tip, his tongue not once leaving him.

“Oh, Link-” Bazz can’t help but tremble in delight already, his own hand moving to push his cock against the Hylian’s slick lips. Link responds to it with a pleased hum, his mouth closing around the head while the tip of his tongue swirls around the sensitive place.

“Merciful Hylia,” the guard captain sighs between his teeth, his tail curling on itself. For a second, he tries to move, only to be met with a push of Sidon’s hand against his chest to still him once again.

“Behave,” Sidon murmurs between the kisses he gives to his clenched jaw, and Bazz can _feel_ the satisfied grin against him. “If you do as I say, perhaps today won’t be the last time we both take care of you.”

Right, now probably isn’t the best time to get careless. While the urge to thrust his hips forward is nearly irresistible, the prince’s words are good enough as a dissuasion, because Bazz certainly doesn’t want this to be their last time together.

And he knows the Hylian wants him to stay still too, because his teasing continues as he pushes his tongue against the tip, his other hand giving light touches to his other cock.

Bazz does exactly what he’d been told; he remains still, his body aching for more. “Please?” He begs again, feeling his entire body go up in flames when Sidon shifts closer to him.

At the prince’s quick nod, the black Zora can feel it - Link’s lips descending down his length, his tongue sliding under it with a long hum of appreciation. “Fuck-” Bazz utters in response, the word quieted down until it’s nearly silent in case the prince didn’t quite tolerate that type of language. The Hylian is going at it slowly, his head lifting again when he’s swallowed down half of it, stroking the rest of it with a slick hand.

Bazz can’t take his eyes off him - the Hylian’s gaze, darkened by lust, shoots up to look at the Zoras from under his lashes, his tongue leaving just the right amount of saliva along him to slick it up again. He looks _really_ pleased with himself, and honestly, he _can_ be. This first movement felt so good that Bazz could start fucking his face, if Sidon weren’t there to keep him in place.

“I’d like you to keep one of your hands busy,” Sidon whispers to him, and Bazz feels his fingers twitching. “You can do that, right?”

The prince doesn’t need to ask twice. The shorter Zora takes a glance down to his side, his throat hitching when he notices the sight of Sidon’s aroused slit, begging for attention

“You want me to touch you?” Bazz asks, just to be sure, only to be met with a chuckle playing at the prince’s lips.

“Yes,” he answers, his hand slowly leaving his chest to give him more space to work. “I _need_ you to touch me.”

The black Zora swallows sharply, and the warm sound of Sidon’s voice sends a jolt of arousal right to his cocks. While Link goes down on him again, sucking the soul out of him like it’s his job, Bazz can do nothing but comply - not that he would do anything else, really.

His hand slithers down the prince’s body, his fingers meeting the soft scales of his thigh in very little time; He doesn’t want to make Sidon wait any longer. He knows he’s doing the exact right thing when his tail rises in interest, flapping against the backrest when his digits find themselves caressing the length of his twitching slit.

“Good boy.” Sidon’s voice is echoing with satisfaction, its low sound enticing enough that Bazz could feel himself sinking into an inescapable cloud of lust. He doesn’t know when he’d taken a liking to being praised in such a context, but he’s long stopped asking himself the question; the only two things on his mind right now are Link’s entrancing tongue and Sidon’s increasing pleasure.

The tip of his fingers make great work of drawing quickened breaths out of the prince’s lips. Careful of not letting his claws touch any sensitive space, he rubs gently, his own posture tightening as he squirms from the talent that Link displays.

Tucking his hair away once again, the Hylian fully concentrates on one of Bazz’s cocks with a hand, the other with his relentless mouth. He’d thought that gathering enough concentration to please his prince all the while would prove to be difficult, but it comes almost naturally; As his panting gradually transforms into pleased hums, he caresses the spot between Sidon’s cocks with a little more pressure, something that earns him a blissful moan.

As the prince’s scales part further, the soft flesh beneath is revealed, and his two lengths push out with very little difficulty. Bazz steals a glance towards them, his throat once again hitching at their intimidating size.

It doesn’t stop him from doing whatever he can to hear his graceful voice again, though. Slowly enough to be stopped if Sidon were to say so, Bazz’s hand drifts to settle on one of his protruding members, his delicate fingers wrapping around it with a hint of pride to guide them.

While he likes to be careful, he knows that the prince isn’t going to halt him. So he feels the length for himself in his hand, giving a light squeeze to it before he pumps up and down.

“Hmm..” Sidon’s chest visibly shrinks down as he expresses his delight in another vibrating hum, his golden eyes peeking out from under his eyelids to glance at his two partners back and forth. “You two are stunning,” he murmurs, thighs spreading wider as the shorter Zora moves his hand along him.

The few words seem to spark something within Link, a glimmering flame in the azure of his passionate stare. He directs it to his lover for an instant as he angles himself differently, allowing deeper access for the black Zora’s cock into his mouth. He puts on a show, pushing the hair out of his profile that’s visible by the prince to give him the entirety of the sight.

The back of the Hylian’s throat rests against the tip of Bazz’s wet cock for a few seconds, as Link swallows him down the deepest possible. To this, the Zora’s ribcage heaves in a gasp, his senses turning into millions of untamed butterflies. The imaginary fog leaves him soon enough when Link pulls back, descending down once again, but this time, Bazz is prepared for it.

“This feels so good, Link,” he utters, a fang pricking at his lower lip while he resumes his movements on his prince’s lower parts. He seems to grow all the thicker with this, and Sidon graces him with an appreciative sigh.

“Doesn’t it?” He says with a quiet titter, one of his hands wrapping around Bazz’s own, guiding his movements into a quicker pace. “Your hand feels good around me too, Bazz.”

By now, the pale blue of the shorter Zora’s complexion has most likely turned into a soft pink, judging by the warmth that settles there. Praise, once again, turns on the guard captain a lot more than he’d expected it would. When he keeps the pace up with his own hand, the prince lets him go, sliding his arm around his waist.

“Link and I had an idea for today,” he utters to him, stealing glances every now and then at the Hylian who sucks with a certain hunger, as if all he wants now is to have the black Zora come undone right down his waiting throat. “He would bend over on the bed above me, pleasing me with his mouth while you fuck him. How does that sound?”

Goddesses, the prince shouldn’t have said that _now_ \- how is he supposed to wait there patiently, when he knows what’s coming? When Sidon notices his sudden restlessness, the prince gently pushes Link away from his cock, leaving it to twitch in eagerness in front of the Hylian’s satisfied smile.

 _You want it, don’t you?_ Link signs after swiping his thumb across his slick, flushed lower lip, raising himself up on his feet.

“Yes,” the Zora answers, voice shaky with a desire that stirs in the depths of his very soul. “Terribly so.”

He allows himself to express a little more of what he wants, because he knows it’s what they expect of him - all this, while remaining obedient for them, ready to bend to their will with nothing but excitement.

 _I’ve been thinking about your cock inside me all day,_ he signs, one of his hands wandering down his own back until it reaches his ass, fingers teasing at his own hole - had he been preparing himself before Bazz arrived?

The thought of the Hylian bent down with his face buried against his arm, and his fingers spreading himself open while thinking about Bazz has the guard captain’s throat going so dry he could drink up the entirety of Lake Hylia.

“He’s impatient, Bazz.” Sidon’s voice causes him to snap out of his reverie, coming back to an even more pleasing reality. “Let’s move to the bed, shall we?”

There’s simply no way he would make them wait any longer. In a matter of a few messy seconds, the prince sits down onto his bed, his back leaning against the wall behind. His two cocks twitch in want as soon as the Hylian comes closer again, and Link wastes no time bending down in front of him, his lips pressing a hungry kiss to his lover’s own.

The guard captain is hesitant, but the way Link’s legs spread for him to get a nicer view of his ass lets him know that he’s waited eagerly. Link’s fingers drift away and slide down his own back for a second, spreading himself open while gazing up at Bazz under his lashes.

His cocks are so wet from his own self lubrication that it shouldn’t be a problem for one of them to move inside. He kneels behind him, releasing a trembling sigh while he seizes the occasion to grab one of his cheeks and gently pull it aside.

He’s delighted with the reaction he obtains. Link’s startled whine is music to his ears, even more so when he muffles it with the thickness of Sidon’s cock between his lips.

“Yes, just like that,” the prince purrs in reaction, his hand gently resting upon his lover’s head. “You really are a pure wonder, my darling.” His head tilts slightly backwards when Link’s tongue makes a rolling motion along his shaft, his hand coming to keep it close to his talented lips.

Bazz is dripping with arousal at this point, so he places his cocks between Link’s thighs to warn him that he’s right there. To the Hylian’s soft hum of approval, the black Zora can’t help but bend down over him, his mouth kissing at his jaw.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers to him, his greedy hand moving to grasp at his hip, tugging without too much force. It earns him a pleased chuckle from Link as his tongue plays at his lover, his body backing against Bazz in a way that burns him in the most delicious way.

Carefully, Bazz’s free hand wraps itself around one of his cocks, gently pressing the tip to Link’s tight entrance. Relaxed enough to be spread open a little more, it welcomes the shape of the guard’s length with ease as he pushes into him.

The Hylian’s lips are around the prince by now, but even that doesn’t conceal the shameful sounds resonating in his throat. It’s all the more enticing when the vibrations of his voice send a jolt of pleasure through Sidon, especially when Bazz can watch it with brumous eyes, his entire being overcome with lust.

“Ah, Link-” Bazz’s voice comes with a needy moan, his claws accidentally digging into Link’s much more fragile flesh. He wants to apologize, but the Hylian doesn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest. After all, he does let Sidon bite all over him.

The rolling of Bazz’s hips against him remains at a slow pace for now, as they move as deep as they can while his other cock rubs against Link’s own. It’s perfect - this is exactly how he wanted to feel him, exactly how he’d imagined it. While Sidon’s fingers curl through Link’s messy hair, the captain can’t help but give a hard thrust, causing the Hylian’s body to bounce forward and swallow down his lover until the tip reaches his throat.

“Mhm!” Link’s muffled moan grows higher-pitched, and for a split second, Bazz is afraid he might have caused some discomfort - but as he pulls himself out even for an inch, Link pushes himself back against him. He wordlessly demands more, his lips withdrawing from Sidon temporarily only to gaze up at the guard captain with a smug grin.

How reckless. No wonder Sidon loves fucking him so much.

“You’re doing amazing, Bazz,” Sidon utters to him, his breath hitching in his throat as soon as Link’s tongue licks at his shaft again. “Ah- You can go faster. You won’t break him.”

Bazz takes his permission without a second thought, his grip on Link’s hips tightening. The sinful sounds he hears have him wishing he could do this all night, honestly; Each moan only arouses him more, and prompts him to pound faster into him.

He can only see the back of Link’s head as it bobs up and down along Sidon’s cock, and he’s a little jealous that he can’t quite see the delightful expression he must be making. Through his heavy breathing, he whispers his name, his voice laced with lust and want. And each time, Link responds with the dirtiest noises he can utter.

It seems to grow difficult for him to use his hands on his lover, however - so while his lips remain around him, licking and sucking audibly and messily, he grips at the sheets at his sides. His fingers tangle with the fabric, muscles twitching every time the guard captain hits a sensitive spot. After a few tries and different angles, Bazz finally finds his favorite.

And hitting right there nearly punches the air out of Link’s lungs. It causes him to pull his mouth away to gasp in startled pleasure, groaning when he accelerates his pace against the bundle of nerves.

“Such a good slut for both of us,” Sidon purrs to the Hylian between his teeth, his thumb reaching for Link’s mouth and pressing against his tongue to keep his lips widely parted. “Say, my love,” he continues, his tail hitting against the pillows in excitement. “Bazz has been so good too, would you let him come inside you?”

The guard captain feels as though his entire body could melt right here just from hearing this. His pace falls slower, though he hits just as hard, groaning when the Hylian clenches around him.

And truly, Bazz feels blessed by every Goddess he can think of when Link gives a strong, eager nod to Sidon’s request.

“Thank you,” the black Zora utters, bending down so that his body is flush against Link’s, his arm wrapping around his chest to keep him as close as possible. He still gives him enough room to move and go back to sucking the prince off, relishing in every muffled moan that reaches him.

“Ah… Bazz,” Sidon breathes again, petting the Hylian’s golden hair affectionately. “How do you like your reward?”

It’s hard for the captain to speak - he’s so breathless that he can’t gather any air for his words, so he nods instead, feeling himself leak deep inside Link’s hole. And the Hylian must’ve felt it too, if the pleased sigh that rolls off his tongue is of any indication. 

“May I make a request, my Lord?” He asks, his movements slowing down, nearly whining when he feels Link’s precum dripping onto his other cock.

Sidon’s eyes flutter open, his mouth parted in a sharp inhale. “What is it?”

“I’d like to see his face,” Bazz utters in response, his fingers running across the Hylian’s collarbone. When he remembers that he’s immensely lucky to be here, he tells himself that he can’t simply ask  for something without a ‘please’.

Breathless and ravenous, Bazz swallows, his stare focused on Sidon’s glossy golden eyes. To make his point clear, he puts a stop to his thrusts, causing Link to force a needy whimper out of his stretched lips.

“Please.”

It seems to be all that Sidon needed, because the corners of his lips upturn, his gaze falling upon his lover with a slow blink. “Let’s lie you down on your back, shall we?” He coos, placing his index under Link’s chin to lift his head up. The Hylian gives a lascivious look to the black Zora, relaxing as he slowly pulls out to allow him more movement.

And he does as he was said; His tired back lies on the soft mattress, his head resting against Sidon’s thigh, close enough to his cocks so that his mouth wouldn’t get bored while he gets railed until he’s full.

With a long sigh, Bazz approaches him again, hovering above him and giving an open-mouthed kiss to his neck. Link’s head cranes back to savor the sensuality of it, his tongue parting his lips to find itself on one of Sidon’s cocks once again.

Perfect; This is what Bazz wanted to see. He still can’t realize this is happening, but he doesn’t want to waste any more time.

His hand circles one of his length again to line it up with Link’s fucked hole, and it already begs for him, clenches around him to welcome the now familiar shape.

“Goddesses, _yes_ ,” Bazz sighs as he finds himself once again sinking deep inside him, his hand moving to his thighs and spreading his legs wide. He didn’t think Link would be flexible enough to be bent in half that way, but it’s all the more enticing, now that the guard captain has full control over his position.

He starts to move again, not bothering with the initial, slow thrusts - no, he fucks into him hard and fast, his hips relentlessly slamming against his while Link’s limp legs bounce up with the force.

It’s a miracle, how the Hylian can keep enough concentration to stroke one of Sidon’s cock with a hand while he licks along the other one the best he can in that position. And it’s obvious in the way Link deliciously squeezes around Bazz, in the way his voice leaves him in louder moans, that he’s getting closer to the edge.

It encourages the guard to keep going, realizing now the perfection of that moment - he’s burying himself in the beautiful Hylian champion, enough to have him nearly screaming, and he’s about to make him cum without even touching him.

Goddesses, he’s the luckiest man alive.

Link’s inner walls abruptly tighten around Bazz’s cock, his head throwing itself back against Sidon’s hip and his free hand bundling into the messy sheets. His voice comes out in a delightfully cracking moan, his come spilling right against his own abdomen as he peaks.

And his face - the black Zora can’t be more pleased that he requested to see it in that moment. His wet lips are widely parted, tongue resting at the bottom of his mouth but obviously eager to keep pleasuring his prince. His eyelids are tightly shut for the best second Bazz has ever experienced in his life, until his lashes flutter open, his watery, azure gaze shooting up to meet the guard’s own.

As pretty as the sight is, Bazz can’t help but have the Hylian’s face scrunching up again as he resumes his thrusts. He’s so perfectly tight around him, so stunning when he covers his mouth with his wrist to bite back the uncontrollable moans leaving him while the guard captain overstimulates him.

“ _Yes,_ he likes this,” Sidon affirms with a sigh as he wraps his fingers around his own cocks, pumping up and down to finish himself while Link is much too distracted with receiving the consequences of Bazz’s innermost desires. “Come for him.”

Sidon doesn’t even need to request it, because he can already feel his body searing with the oncoming adrenaline rush. His heartbeat resonates through his entire being as he makes a last push inside, his cock throbbing at the sensation of his release filling up his Hylian partner.

He remains deep inside him as he descends from this high peak, his clouded stare finding itself on the prince now as he strokes himself, his teeth gritted. Lying against him is Link still, his tired neck turning to give a few small and lazy licks around him to give an added sensation.

“Very good, Link,” he utters as his free hand reaches for the back of his head, and soon, his voice chokes up in his throat as he comes right onto the Hylian’s chest.

Once the three manage to catch their breath, Bazz gently pulls out, sighing in contemplation when he notices his own release dripping out of Link’s hole. The Hylian’s legs fall onto the bed, shaky and unable to go with any further movement as the black Zora sits back at his side.

While Sidon slowly moves away to let Link’s head rest on the mattress, the Hylian can’t help but chuckle at the situation he’s found himself in. Even after this intense romp, he bites his bottom lip in a way that suggests he would go again if he could.

It’s clear that he’s exhausted, though, and in a gesture of praise and affection, Sidon bends down to kiss lovingly at his lips.

“Did you like it?” He asks in a soft purr, pressing kisses upon his cheeks, forehead and neck all while Link shivers from the relieving sensation.

 _To say it was amazing would be an understatement,_ he answers, his signing weak, but comprehensible. After receiving the careful caresses of his prince’s lips against him, the Hylian’s hand reaches up to slide up Bazz’s torso, prompting him to bend down.

The black Zora gives a kiss of his own against the shorter man’s lips, lightly licking at him before pulling away to adore his neck in the softest embrace.

A blissful sigh is released from Link’s mouth as he lets his two partners shower him with affection. To think Bazz had believed it would only be a one-time thing; now, one thing he’s sure of at least, is that he wants _more_.

More, in a way that he’ll keep to himself for now.

“We should go and clean up soon,” the prince utters, his lips only a millimeter away from Link’s skin before he raises his head slightly. “And after this, Bazz - you can stay to sleep here if you’d like. The bed is large enough for us three.”

Bazz’s heartbeat, while its presence had weakened to his senses, picks up again to spread a pleasing warmth against his ribcage. This bed is comfortable, the room is large and beautiful, he just finished his day with some of the best sex he’s ever had, and he’s tenderly tangled with the Zora prince and the Hylian champion.

“I’d like to,” he answers.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy thank you for reading!! Lemme know if you have any suggestions to what they should do in the next chapters !


End file.
